Verses of Life
by splishsplash3
Summary: Life experiences changed into music. It is related to Twilight, you just have to search, because it can be interpreted in many ways.


**(A/N: Based on real life experiences put into music. It is related to Twilight. Just look for it and interpret it how you want to. Please review! Enjoy!)**

This time is a piece of music, a beat that lifts you from your sadness, bringing you to life. The violent but soothing pounding of waves beat like drums. The laughter of friends hums through the air like a melody that carries the happiness of summer.

The moist breeze against the faces of many, like the percussion of a tambourine that changes the feel of the music.

The abrupt halt of excitement picks up into the boring banter of pointless words, acting as a chime, along with the breeze in the background.

Then, the return of joy, the shrieks of gladness. The shrill sounds of squeals ring like bells through the large natural amphitheatre. Along with the ringing comes the rustling and thudding of settling, beating like a constant conga drum in a rhythmic pattern.

The happy tune is slightly toned down into a quieter song, though just as happy, while the splashes in the water echo through the mountainous valley.

As the sky darkens, the giggles in a circle around a glowing light echo down the empty row like a quick melody of keys on a piano.

The notes are complex and light, sounding like tiny twinkle lights if they could sing.

The composition ends when an interrupter comes unexpectedly through the door, leaving the final note hanging in the silence. This continues for several moments, until the music returns, but it is a different piece,

one that is more and simple, though just as enchanting.

It ends on a violent but beautiful chord, leaving the outside room with a very natural piece. It consists of waves, wind, and a flute. The peaceful ambient of a lullaby drifts the people into a deep sleep filled with surreal dreams of the ocean.

The morning is welcomed with the thud of what seems like a bouncing ball and the patter of feet in the sand. The sound is like a drum, keeping the beat to a tune with a shaker. It is accompanied by the water washing up against the shore. Then the laughter, which turns into conversation, joins in the lively song, creating a harmony that picks up the speed and the mood. Then comes the surprising bell that echoes through the large nook, followed by the scurrying through the dirt. A brief silence, followed by the calls that break the tension and sound like wind chimes that are too loud. More silence, then the chatter that sounds like a low horn, eventually picking up in volume into a full symphony.

Yet again, another song of summer, creeping up on you unexpectedly. It possesses your soul, turning your frown upside down. It has short verses that recur throughout the song. They are made up of a quick unnoticed glance, a short smile, a returned look, an abrupt turn of the head, a dive into the silent world below.

The day turns to dusk, which turns to darkness. A song and a scene that make you think, make you feel.

A touching piece. It has been heard once before, just recently, but now it has a different meaning. A life altering moment, a new path, a new vision lights the way.

Suddenly, the moment is gone, but not from memory. Then you are alone, but not for long.

The haunting melody turns into a composition that gives your stomach butterflies, though it could put you to sleep at the same time. A feeling like none other. It couldn't end so quickly; it seems so short, not long enough to last.

After, the feeling of floating on a cloud, in a daze. A beautiful, dreamlike piece. Nothing seems real. Deep conversation seems like prattle. Nothing could compare.

The return brings a sudden burst of excitement, snapping you out of your dreamlike state. A fun song that calls for celebration, although there won't be a lot of partying. Good news sends a jolt of energy through your body. The pounding of feet on the wooden floor in an upbeat tempo. The strange but amazing movements in the dances pulsate through the air like a synthesizer's pattern of notes.

The real-life playlist continues day by day, repeating itself, with some parts becoming repetitive and dreary. Every song continues, except for the one beautiful piece that remains only in your mind. It never comes again, and you are afraid it never will.

Sudden bitter events and realizations bring you back to reality. This moment comes with a new song, though it has been heard twice before. It was heard as playful, forceful, and now dismal. The pain of the moment is joined by other memories that turn sadness to devastation. Worthless. Everything. Trying, crying, caring. Why even try? Why even attempt to make things better when you know they never will be? Walk. Walk away. Don't turn back.

The escape is stopped by a hidden friend, causing the chorus to end on a dangling note. A reminder brings another song to life, one that is smooth, soft, and calming. The companion relaxes and reassures you while the joyful ballad plays around you.

An upbeat anthem of fun jumps past the eyes of excited people, while games and craziness erupt across the shore. This seems surprising after the previous sorrow and anguish. The repeated clicking sounds like a tiny beat, similar to snapping fingers.

Then, the original melody returns, complete with the laughter, the breeze, and the waves as drums. So much has occurred, yet summer still remains, bringing the ultimate happiness. Carefree feeling blow like the wind. It is the same music; though murmurs of sadness, doubt, and a farewell are still laced into the rhythm. A sense of goodbye lingers around the harmony of mixed emotions.

Memories will stay, but the harmonious verses of life will remain evermore.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**If you're interested, I have a playlist that goes along perfectly with the different stanzas.**

**Here's the link:**

**.com/playlist/16269948939**


End file.
